The day that changed my life
by The Fae Demon
Summary: My take on Ron's and Hermione's wedding. A little Harry and Ginny. My second fanfic hope you like. I don't own anything J.K.Rowling does.
1. the ring

**Author's note: thank you for the support I got on my first story I hope you like my second**

Ron was a complete wreak he was sure he would never live it down if she said no. though why would she they have been dating for two and a half years now and here Ron was waiting for the best chance to ask Hermione to marry him. Harry was now trying to calm Ron and point him in the right directions after all harry had done it himself and now he was going to marry Ginny. **"I can't do it mate I'm sure she will say no"** he was now in complete doubt harry was shaking Ron so he would get this in his head.** "Ron she won't say no she loves you now you go out there on your date then ask her if not don't come till you do it because I will be waiting weather you have done it or not" **Harry told him he pushed him in front of the mirror and started combing Ron's hair.

After half an hour to get ready Ron put a small velvet box in his pocket and left for Hermione's home.

Hermione was standing in front of a mirror while her mum did the finishing touches to her hair. **"there all done sweetheart you look lovely"** she told her Hermione was just getting up when her dad called **"Hermione your boyfriends here"** she fumbled for her bag and ran was waiting for her **"wow Hermione you look great shall we"** Hermione took his arm but just as they were about to leave Hermione's dad whispered something in Ron's ear. Hermione raised an eyebrow as they walked down the path Hermione asked **"what was that about what did he say Ron Ron look at me is something wrong" "oh nothing well come on we should get going" **at the end of the they aparated to the restaurant. Ron had made reservations for them in a private area for just them. "oh Ron this is amazing" she had forgotten all about their conversation.

An hour later after desert Ron decided to ask fumbled for the box making sure it was in reach **"Hermione" "yes Ron"** **"I have something to ask you" **Ron fiddled in his pocket his palm all sweaty he was sweating more and more each second. He moved in front of Hermione and bent down on one knee and took her hand. Hermione gasped as Ron opened the box in front of her to reveal a silver band with a diamond on top. **"Hermione jean granger will you marry me"** he asked. Hermione was speechless when she finally found her voice she answered **"yes yes"** she jumped at him and kissed him on the placed the ring on her finger they left five minutes later.

They aparated to Hermione's home. Ron kissed her goodnight and left. She waved to him till he reached the corner where he aparated home. Wow was all she could describe tonight and she had a funny feeling her parents knew. As she entered the house she was swarmed by her parents. **"I knew it you knew didn't you" "well yes sweetie but it is still a surprise because look at the ring we never saw it before so that's our surprise"** she answered looking at the ring on her finger.

Ron got home safely he entered his room with no one asking how the date went but just as he thought it was safe harry appeared and he was excited. **"Well Ron did you do did you"** he cape on asking **"yes I did and she said yes" "see I told you she would so when are telling your family"** Ron thought for awhile. Five minutes later and he finally spoke **"I will speak to Hermione about it ok now I will like to go to sleep now" "ok Ron you go to sleep"** so they got ready for bed.

**Author's note: sorry this chapter is short the next should be longer hopefully **


	2. an anoucment

Ron was nervous he and Hermione had agreed to tell Ron's family at one of the famous Wesley's Sunday dinners. At the end of tea Ron stood up to say something he was dreading it for only Harry knew and Ginny of course knew **"umm me and Hermione have ann umm announcement um uhh" "we're engaged"** she finished for him there was a roar of cheers and congratulations. **"Good going mate we thought you would never ask now Charlie hand over my five galleons"** and with that Charlie handed him some gold coins and there was a smug look on gorge's face saying (I knew it).

"**Wait a minute you were betting on when Ron would ask me"** gorge and Charlie blushed and grinned. **"Now dears I will like to know how will be arranging this wedding not that I don't have enough to do with Harry's and Ginny's wedding but I would like to know"** asked Mrs. Weasley. **"Um well I think I will ask my mum Mrs. Weasley but other than that I'm ok with you doing it though you and my mum could do it together"** Hermione replied.

A few weeks later and the invitations were going out. On a Saturday morning an envelope arrived for Mr. and Mrs. Granger. It was thick dark parchment and on the front was dark black ink saying...

_** To Mr. and Mrs. Granger**_

_** 12 marble road **_

_** Oxford England**_

_** Sn4 2ra**_

Mrs. Granger opened it Mr. Granger stepped behind her to get a good look as she began to read it...

_**Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,**_

_**You are invited to Mr. R Weasley and Miss. H Granger's wedding**_

_**Date: 14 of May next year **_

_**Time: 3.30 pm **_

_**At the burrow**_

_**Men are to wear any of the following: dress robes, suits, formal wear**_

_**Women are to wear any of the following: dress robes, dresses, formal wear**_

_**We hope to get your reply soon by the following ways: owl, post, floo, phone, speak in person, patronus **_

_**We hope to hear from you soon **_

_**From the happy couple**_

Mrs. Granger gave the letter to Mr. Granger and went to the kitchen she wrote on the calendar a note about the wedding so it was there so she wouldn't forget.

Meanwhile bill and fleur received there invitation from a brown owl it dropped a thick dark parchment envelope on the front was...

**_Mr. B Weasley and Mrs. F Weasley _**

**_ Shell cottage on the outskirts of tinworth_**

**_ England_**

**_ Sn1 8ba _**

Bill opened it while fleur looked at it from his side bill read the letter which said...

_**Dear Mr. W Weasley and Mrs. F Weasley,**_

_**You are invited to Mr. R Weasley and Miss. H Granger's wedding**_

_**Date: 14 of May next year **_

_**Time: 3.30 pm **_

_**At the burrow**_

_**Men are to wear any of the following: dress robes, suits, formal wear**_

_**Women are to wear any of the following: dress robes, dresses, formal wear**_

_**We hope to get your reply soon by the following ways: owl, post, floo, and phone, speak in person, patronus **_

_**We hope to hear from you soon **_

_**From the happy couple**_

Bill handed fleur the letter so she could read it after she asked **"zhould we go ze wedding zhould be fun" "wee wee fleur"** he replied.

The rest of the day was filled with people receiving invitations by owls, post, patronus, phone it was a busy time for Ron and Hermione for the preparations had only began.

**Author's note: I hoped you like this chapters the next will be up soon**


	3. too much excitement

It was the 21st of February and Harry and Ginny's wedding was today.

As music filled the air the reception began there were still tears from the ceremony being wiped away by different coloured handkerchiefs. The couples took the dance floor. Bill and fleur, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Percy and Audrey, George and Angelina, Charlie and Katy bell, Neville and Luna, Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger.

"**So Ron do you think your mother will cry this much at our wedding"** she asked him while he spun her round. **"Well probably but not this much it's just because Ginny's mum's only daughter so she probably sad to have to let her go"** he answered dipping Hermione. She laughed as he did so. The reception went on and on music playing, dancing, drinking chattering photos, it went on and on all through the night.

* * *

><p>In the morning Ron woke to his bed in the flat Hermione and him were living in. His head hammering with a migraine that was when it hit him he got drunk last night at the wedding not that he hadn't got drunk the night before at Harry's bachelor party. Hermione woke from besides him she got up and went it to the bathroom. Five minutes later she comes back with a small vile of a green liquid.<strong> "Take this it's a hang over potions should make you feel better though it does taste bad" <strong>Hermione handed Ron the vile. Ron undid the top and took one big swig of it. It tasted bad alright. He then took a big sip of water Hermione had handed him.

"**You seem to be prepared for times like this" "well yes now get up food's in the fridge get some and get dressed molly wants to talk about the seating at the ceremony something about your aunt Marie**" she told him. **"Wait Aunt Marie she's right old annoying she's always going on about ' my family tree's so big we're famous for it along with our red hair, blue eyes and freckles. we should be marrying quite wonderful people, people with famous surnames' or something like that one tip Hermione stay away from aunt Marie she is one person in my family other than Percy who you don't want to mix with always proud everything by the book always perfect blimey they half do rabbit on it will give you a migraine like the one I just had"** Ron was gasping for air but he obeyed Hermione's orders and got dressed had some food some coffee then they aparated to the burrow.

* * *

><p>When they arrived things were a mess George had been demonstrating his new pranks and things had gotten a bit haywire because harry now hung upside down and in an hour he would be leaving for his honeymoon along with Ginny who was busy chasing George and hexing him. Mum was now covered in drapes f the tent and Hermione just got hit by a prank and was stuck in the ground as for Ron he was trying to pull Hermione out of the ground then fireworks went off. Flour bombs exploded and a bucket of water was thrown over bill and arther while fleur's hair was growing longer and longer it had already it the ground and Charlie was asleep under the drapes after being hit on the head by something flying.<p>

It them an hour to get sorted harry and ginny had to leave for their honeymoon so they did but not before turning Georges hair bright pink for the rest of the day. George was hit on the head several times and had to put the tent back up. Then he picked up his pranks or what was left of them. Then everyone sat down for food before returning home.

* * *

><p>The next weeks were filled with work for the wedding then there were dresses to be bought. That job was tough Hermione was one picky bride they went to five different shops to find exactly what she wanted.<p> 


	4. the wedding

**Author's note: thank you caution1234 for your review it's my first one and thanks for saying I'm brave for doing this.**

Rita skeeter was interviewing everyone that was at the burrow Hermione and Ron's wedding was a sensation. Everyone was enjoying themselves people were arriving quickly the ceremony was to begin soon but all but one were happy. Ron was anything but happy he was a bunch of nerves.

"**I can't do it mate I'm going to die out there yeah Ronald bilious Weasley born 6****th**** June 1980 died 1****st**** may that's what the tomb will say harry died of embarrassment"** he moaned his head in his hands. **"Look Ron calm down get your head together and get ready because it's time to take our places"** he told him. They went downstairs and out into the garden and took their places.

The music started the tent was filled with people. Rita skeeter stood near the entrance to get a glimpse at the bride. Hermione entered her white veil covering her face her silver heels just being seen her dress trail very long all over her dress gold swirls it was just perfect. Her bridesmaids being Luna, Ginny, fleur, Gabriele. Her maid of honour being Ginny.

She reached the end of the aisle where Ron was waiting. He smiled when he saw her he grabbed her hand and faced the priest.

* * *

><p>The ceremony ended with a giant applause and fireworks shooting off in all directions. Hermione and Ron shook hands with people congratulating them while a very emotional Mrs. Weasley cried to herself while dabbing at her eyes with a poker dot handkerchief. The reception begun. Music filled the tents happy couples took the dance floor. Ginny and harry, George and Angelina, Hermione and Ron, Mr. And Mrs. Granger.<p>

At half past eleven the reception ended with drunken men and laughing women it was a sight. As for Hermione and Ron they returned to their flat for in the morning they would leave for their honeymoon as a couple.

**Author's note: sorry if my chapters are short. **


End file.
